This invention relates to an angular position transducer, and more particularly to a capacitive angular position transducer.
In many applications, the angular position of a shaft must be sensed over a limited range, for example 60.degree. or .+-.30.degree., to produce a proportional analog signal. This is sometimes required as a position feedback signal to a servomechanism turning the shaft, or simply to provide an electrical output signal proportional to the position of a shaft which may be used, for example, on a chart recorder. It is sometimes important that the transducer not provide additional mechanical load, such as may occur due to friction in the case of a potentiometer being used for that purpose. It is also sometimes important that the transducer operate over a significant temperature range, for example -20.degree. to +180.degree. F., and that axial motion of the shaft not affect the performance of the transducer.